Colour Run
by karynadissa
Summary: (AU) When the Seiyo High School hold a Colour Run, Nagihiko and Rima have to survey the things that will be needed for the event. One-Shot. WARNING: Fluff.


I let out a sigh, wondering why the times is ticking to slow. The teacher keep explaining about the same matery for the past hour. And I can't help myself if I'm bored. As soon as I start to yawn, a finger poked me slowly. I turn back and finding out that the red-cherry-head smiling widely to me.

"What is it?" I whispered to my bestfriend under my nose slowly, so the teacher won't find out and give me another detention like yesterday when I try to sneak a message to Amu. Amu, the red-cherry-head with her classic X clip just rolling her eyes, making me confuse what is she trying to tell me. "You don't remember about the survey, didn't you?" asked her with a low voice as I am.

I jerked myself and start to think about the survey. What survey? Seriously, I have to work out on my memory since I can't really remember a detail nor a simple things. After a few seconds without a words between me and Amu, I shrugged my shoulder, giving up to her. She sighed out dramaticly and hold her temple, "Gosh, the survey for the colour run, the new event from Tadase?"

"Oh, that colour run" I follow her words without even noticing what's going on. The next second, my head just seems to receive the information and I start to remember everything. And unfortunately, the survey for the track is this afternoon. "So we're going to start the survey right after the next subject end?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes" snapped Amu and focusing her attention again to the teacher. Oh Amu, please tell me your secrets about concentration. I strech my armed and clasping it as the teacher start to ask some random question to my other friends. I suddenly can feel a crumble of paper hit my head, and I pick it up before the teacher could see it. Well, her attention is somewhere else on this time.

_Hey, Rima-chan! I'm bored -_-_

A neat handwriting write the words, and a curves start to grow on my face. I glance —a friendly glance— to my friend, he's waving at me right now. I chuckled a bit while covering my face with my thick blonde hair so he can't see a smile. I bring out the pen and start to reply Nagihiko's message

_Did you think that you're the only one who felt bored in this class? Well, you're not alone :p__  
_  
I start to crumble the paper and stealing a glance to my left and right, frighten that the teacher might notice me and get me a detention. There is no way I'm going to sit in the class for the next few hours after school. After making sure it's safe, I throw the paper to Nagihiko. Smoothly act to write a note right when the teacher pass me after I threw up that message.

"Okay I think all of you already understand all of the matery, you're all dismissed" said her with her monotone, bring all of her belongings and exit the class fastly.

Right when I start to stand up, Amu already hold both of my shoulder, smiling ear to ear. "It's the last class of this day! The teacher for the next subject is sick so he doesn't show up!" said —half shouting— Amu to me. I just give her a simple smile, and turn my back to pack my books and pensil case.

"Well I guess that means that we're going to do the survey earlier than we thought" said Nagihiko while holding his bag, he just came out of nowhere with Tadase on his back, waving to me and Amu.

"Can we go right now? I want to go home" I said with a lazy tone, actually I'm saying the truth because I want to read my latest gag manga. Tadase looking to the ceiling, which means that he's thinking. "Well, actually I'm going to split six of us, so it would be faster. The first team will go check out the route and the shop that sell the colour powder—"

"I'll take the first team, Tadase" I said, cutting his words. I know it's a little bit harsh but my fellow friends already used to it. Nagihiko tilting his head and looking to me with a suprise face, "Well in that case, I'm going with Rima".

I'm tilting my head to his and staring at him, confused. Maybe he'll prank or tease me on the way to the shop. "Okay, you two can go right now, while me and Amu will wait for Yaya and Kairi to join us to buy the t-shirts, foods and more" Tadase give us a wink and walk with Amu to the Royal Garden, leaving me alone with the boy who got a long purple hair.

"Well Kiddo, let's go to the-"

"I'm eighteen and I'm a few months older than you" I said, leaving the class with Nagihiko who still following me.

"Don't care" Nagihiko replied me, grabbing my shoulder and walk slowly with me. I just roll my eyes and struggle to get his hand off from my shoulder, but geez, he's too strong for a short girl like me.

This is going to be a long afternoon

"Two octopus takoyaki, please" ordered Nagihiko beside me, holding the plastic from the powder shop. I looking around to the street, Nagihiko said that this street is going to be use for the route of Colour Run. The old woman who sold the Takoyaki smirk to us while pouring the dough to Takoyaki's pan, "You two seems a cute couple"

I almost spill my water, looking to the old woman with the are-you-serious looks. I can feel my cheeks is warmer than usual. "No we're just friends" said Nagihiko, explaining to the old woman with his breath taking smile. The old woman still smirk widely and nod playfully, "Young love sure is the cutest things ever"

I can't believe and accept the fact that the old woman is kind a ship me and Nagihiko. I pouted and facing her and Nagihiko away, hiding my blush. After a while, she finally give us the Takoyaki and I offered her a smile. When I'm about to pay, the old woman only accept Nagihiko's money, not mine. "I'll give the Takoyaki free to the cute girl because I like young couple" teased her and giving us a wink.

Nagihiko throw his head back, laughing like a little kid. "I've told you that we aren't couple, but you're so nice. Thank you"

I bow a little to the old woman, acting nicely as I could ever be. Well, I usually harsh and not polite to other people, well at least I bow to her and my cheeks are radiating pink right now. My pale skin covering up the blood that rush around my cheeks. Me and Nagihiko are leaving and following the route, sometimes we scan it a little bit, making sure that it's safe for the 4000 teenagers that will running through this path.

Nagihiko moving closer to me when we pass the park, leaning his mouth to my ear. "Let's go eat in that park" whispered him as soon as I'm about to enter the park. "Well that's funny, I want to go to this park before you whispered it to me" I replied to him.

Nagihiko walk ahead of me and lean his hands, and I grab it without thinking twice as soon as my chest feel like there is a strange thump in it. We swiftly walk to the nearest bench. Nagihiko open up his hot Takoyaki and eat it one. "Why don't you eat your Takoyaki, shortie?" asked him with mouth full of Takoyaki.

I pull my Takoaki out. "I'm going to eat it right now, cross desser"

Nagihiko stop to eat and starring at me with a fake hurt expression. "Why?" He take a long breath before saying the next sentence "Why did you still call me the cross desser?"

"I don't know" blurted me out without even thinking about it. Stupid bad habit. "You call me shortie and kiddo though"

Nagihiko star at me and start to use his 'Nadeshiko' voice "Oh Rima-chan I'm so sorry due Nagihiko's bad attitude towards you!"

"Gahh!" I cover up my ear and looking to him with a threaten glare "Don't you dare to use that voice again!"

Nagihiko blurted a laugh and almost trip his Takoyaki, while I still cover up my ears. He pat my head and start to finish the Takoyaki without leaving me a word. When he's done eating all of his Takoyaki, he throw the box into the garbage can like a basketball player. I simply give him a clap, which made him suprised a little bit.

"You know what Rima" Nagihiko try to bring up some conversation, moving closer to me, "Sometimes I miss Rythym and Temari"

I randomly staring blankly through the sky. Nagihiko is missing Rythym and Temari, I do miss Kusukusu a lot. Her cocky attitude or her bala bala dance. Everything seems like it just happens yesterday, but now I'm a Senior in Seiyo High School with the rest of the guardians. Everyone chara already gone and the one who stay the longest was Dia, Amu's chara. She was going back to her long sleep when Amu focusing most of her attention to the Guardian alias the student council without a chara.

"Hello? Earth to Rima" knocked Nagihiko to me, I jerked back and mumbled something under my breath "Oh it's you"

"You seems spaced out, Rima. Well we need to move on, shortie" said Nagihiko, grabbing my wrist and start to walk away from the park. Well, he's right. I do space out a while ago. Now he's grabbing my wrist tightly while I'm blushing behind him. His long hair tickled my hands, but I actually like it.

Nagihiko suddenly stop and facing me. Our face just a few inch away, and I start to look below for hiding my blush away. He release the grip and makes me dissapoint. "I'm so sorry, where's my manners" chuckled him and walk in front of me.

Why did he have to release it when I start to like it a little bit?

Okay maybe way more than a little bit.

Rima run, following Amu who lead her. She always hate the sports, her grades always bad when it comes for the sports. Now she's entering the colour run with a crop-tee that written "Colour Run! Seiyo High School" and a black high-waist shorts. Her blonde long curvy hair is tighten up into a ponytail, and don't forget the headband which is Rima's trend mark.

She's already pass the red and orange section with Amu and Yaya. But Yaya is way too fast, so she just left her with Amu. She knew it that this would happen, and Amu is on her way to leave her. "I should've known!" Cursed her, slowly left behind by Amu.

"Rima?" said a familiar voice from her back, she turn her head and found out the cross desser behind her with his long purple hair, "You have to catch up with them!"

"Maybe you should be the one who catch up with them, I don't care. What are you doing in here? You should be on the top 50" asked Rima harshly to Nagihiko, he just showing her his classic laugh and pat her head.

"Well kiddo, unlike you and the girls, the boys are keeping the runners to run and make sure that everyone is fine" answered Nagihiko, flipping his hair back. "And I'm the one who keep the  
last line."

"I see"

"You should work harder on sport, it's-"

"I don't like it!" Cutted her, she doesn't like it when people talk what things she must do. Her hazelnut eyes meet his golden eyes and smalling her gaze to his. "Don't tell me what to do"

Nagihiko raised his eyebrows and following Rima legs's rythym, "Okay then, but since you're the last one, let me make you accompany"

Rima smile a little bit, she likes it when Nagihiko stand near her. They about to reach the yellow section, well there still four section to go (green, blue, purple and pink section) and Rima's already giving up. She slowly stop her legs to move and catch her breath slowly. This is why she hates sports.

"Come on, Rima-chan" Nagihiko start to pull her hands and they slowly run to the green section. Her cheeks blushing slightly and it's caught by Nagihiko when he's making sure that Rima is following him.

Nagihiko stop for a moment and shaking his head, it's like something on his mind that he's trying to brush off. "Did I just saw you blush or...?" he asked her with a hestitated tone.

Rima is blushing even harder and startled "N-No! Why would I blush for you hahahah" she answered him with a nervous tone and suspicious laugh at the end of her sentence.

Nagihiko smirk and pass the green section with Rima (and of course, still holding hands). They laughed when the edge of Nagihiko's hair got a lot of green powder. _It looks really weird yet so cute_, squeal Rima right in her mind.

_Wait did I just said that he's cute?_ Thought her once more.

"Seriously, we aren't doing the open recruitment really well, Rima-chan" he laughed and touching his hair slowly.

And they keep running, keep each other company. They laughed and chatted a lot, until they realized they are already nearly reach the finish line. Nagihiko grab Rima's hand tightly, tilting his head to her, "Rima let's finish this together" he murmured softly.

Rima automaticly grab his hand more thightly and nod. Since when the ice queen melt away?. They run and finish the Colour Run together, with all the colour full powder all over their face.

"Wait, let's take a selfie first!" suggested Nagihiko and pulling out his phone. He's holding his phone while Rima smile sweetly with a peace sign on her right hand. "That's great! You looks cute with that colour full powder and high ponytail"

Rima put her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows, "Pretty sure that's an insult, Nagi", and then she just realized that she was called him witha normal nicknames, not a cross desser nor purple head.

Nagihiko cup her jaw and start to squeeze her chubby cheeks slowly. "No it's not, what a cutie chubby you are!" he joked and he realized that they are looks like a couple. And then he released his hands and an uncomfortable silence can be feel around them.

"Minna! Rima-taan! Nagihikoo! You guys won the cutest couple!" Yaya suddenly run to them while holding two medallion on her hands.

"What?" shouted them both at the same time, which make them so fused and suprised to, mirroring each other face. Yaya put the medallion and wink to them, "Congratulation, minna! Yaya wish Yaya had a medallion" she pouted and hug Rima a while before run again to the Guardian's stand.

"So that's means that we are the cutest couple, which means that we are a couple?" Nagihiko blurted out his mind and holding his mouth, looking to Rima with a scared face.

Rima still process his words and finally realized it too. "Did you just confess or something?" she asked back and not daring to make an eye contact with him.

"Probably" Nagihiko's expression become softer and he's smiling genuinely. He peck her lips and pretend that nothing's happened. It's strawberry flavor, he thought while licking his lips after his lips met her a few moments ago.

Rima blush and walk away, leaving Nagihiko alone. Nagihiko is actually dissapointed and cover it up while kicking some little stone near his shoes, after a minute, he can hear a footsteps from his back. He turn around and finding out that his crush with a cute ponytail and powder all over her body (and face) standing right in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, that's rude" she said and tiptoed, kissing his cheeks and hug him shortly, and turn her face away to hide her blush, she can feel her cheeks is burning red. He back hug her and whispered slowly, "That's not rude, that's perfect"

Gosh, Rima is in cloud nine and she's not thinking to leave it right now.

While Nagihiko is in the same situation with Rima.

Thee is nothing could be any perfect than this moment, they both still enjoy each other company, with their heart beat faster.

Extra side story:

"Geez, look at them! I'm so jealous!" Shouted Amu from the stand, seeing her both bestfriends are making a new relationship. But truly deep in her heart, she was truly happy

"Well, thanks for Yaya who recomended them to the cutest couple" Tadase chuckled and smile gently, folding his hands to his chest, showing his proudness.

Yaya let out a tears and whispered slowly to them, "This is so beautiful guys"

Kairi, the one with a cold heart finally showing his true smile and added "Yes, it is. Love is such a powerful things yet so stunning"

The rest of the guardians are happy, and for Yaya, she's touched.


End file.
